onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ganzack
Ganzack is a pirate with crab-like armor and hidden weapons and the captain of the Ganzack Pirates. He is also the main antagonist in One Piece OVA. Appearance Ganzack is a normal sized man who wears a crab-like armor on his back. The armor on his back is attached with shoulder gauntlets in which the crab claw come from. He also wears a red shirt underneath his armor, blue pants, and a blue cape. Ganzack has purple hair tied into a pony tail and a purple beard. He has a red ring around each of his eyes and an X-shaped scar on his left temple. He also wears a black pirate hat with his jolly roger on it. Personality Ganzack is a cruel and selfish man. He enslaved an entire island to build a battleship and "killed" a child in battle when she got in the way. He is also very persistent, seeing that he tried a final attack on the island when his battleship was sinking. Ganzack seems to be very prideful and short-tempered. When Luffy calls him a crab, he gets very frustrated. Abilities and Powers Ganzack has crab-like armor with various weapons built into it. It has two large crab-like claws with blades connected. They seem to follow his arm movements and are powerful enough to destroy boulders. The armor also has several crab leg-like appendages, two of which contain machine guns, another that fires a chain to restrain opponents and four that fire a sticky slime-like substance to restrain Luffy. History Past A few weeks before his defeat, Ganzack and his crew invaded the island Medaka resided on and captured some of the people including her father, Herring, there to forcibly build his base and his pirate ship as well as a missile-like weapon. Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack! Ganzack's plans go awry when Luffy, Zoro, and Nami land on the island. While he manages to capture the three (with Nami faking joining Ganzack's side), they break free and confront Ganzack as he tries to escape on his newly-finished ship. After a bit of fighting with Luffy, Ganzack strikes Medeka during one of his swings and slices her armor's helmet off. Seeing this and believing her dead not to mention Ganzack gloating about it, Luffy goes into a rage and turns the tables. Finally beating Ganzack by punching him into the air just in time for the missile weapon Ganzack launched earlier to come down on the villain, finishing him once and for all. Major Battles *Ganzack and Plesiosaur vs. Monkey D. Luffy (on the beach) *Ganzack and his crew vs. Herring and the other prisoners *Ganzack vs. Luffy and Medaka (on his battleship) Trivia * The Ganzack Pirates were not a real part of the One Piece series, but they were included in a Japanese movie festival called Jump-Fest 98, in which Defeat the Pirate Ganzack! premiered. * His name seems to be a pun of , being a corrupt anagram of the word. * Ganzack's weapon shows great similarity to that of Gyro. Both weapons are attachments that resemble crab claws, while Ganzack's armor resembled an entire crab and Gyro's weapon was only the claw. References Site Navigation fr:Ganzack Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirate Captains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:OVA Characters